


Battle Symphony

by giatari



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: It's 3 years after the events that took place in Blank Space, you're living up in Canada hiding from Hydra and the Avengers, word has reached you that Bucky is looking for you. But a sudden knock on your door makes that reality all to familiar.





	1. Reminder(Chapter 1)

_Please understand you are currently in hiding and it would be best to pick a different name than your original name. You also changed your appearance as well in case anyone has decided to look for you._

 

* * *

 

Your mind goes through the process over again. Trying to start back up new again, currently working part time at a restaurant and you were barely making it to when your lease was due. Slamming the door shut you throw your purse into the kitchen causing dishes to clatter onto the floor. You groan and just plop onto the couch turning the TV on. The Avengers were on TV again, but when aren’t they, you rolled your eyes trying to see what heroic things they did this time.

“It’s been three years since we found Y/N, ever since we found her Hydra seemed to quickly jump back up and be active again. We aren’t even sure what caused them to be active again but our teams have been quickly disabling every facility that they tried to start back up again.” Tony said into the news reporter microphone.

With the news still going on in the background you gawk at the lies he’s spreading about to the public. Hydra went active again after you found a way to reactivate their Winter Soldier, they want that key piece of information. You sighed rubbing your temples trying to get a hold of the situation. It’s not like Canada made anything different for you at all, it’s like starting all over again with no money and no place to call home, you had to live in a cardboard box for the first few months before someone at your job picked up that you were living homeless. Everyone at your job pitched in and helped you into your new apartment they even paid for the first few months of lease which was great. You suddenly got pissed off flipping the coffee table in front of you over, biting your bottom lip till you tasted blood. Ever since you escaped from the tower you just angered easily, you were like the equivalent of the hulk but more dangerous because you were a woman with powers.

A loud knocking on your door knocked sense back into you, “Y/N!? Are you alright?” Your neighbor Shelby asked you.

Quickly walking over to the door you opened it with a fake smile, “Yeah I’m fine I just thought I saw a bee and I’m allergic to bees.” You lied.

Shelby took a look in your apartment saw your coffee table flipped on the side and broken dishes scattered across the kitchen, “Jeez woman it’s like a war zone here!” Shelby said over-exaggerating by throwing her hands over her head. Her attention the came to the news and saw the Avengers flashing across the screen, “Isn’t that the guy you don’t like?” Referencing to Tony Stark.

“I don’t like anyone of them!” You snapped back again lying since you had a fling with Bucky for a while.

A knock on your door turned heads, even though it was wide open he was kind enough to knock first. “Can I help you?” You said keeping your gaze low and away from his face.

Shelby gasped, “You’re James Barnes aren’t you!” She went total fan girl and you just groaned.

“It’s James no need to be formal.” He said with a small smile, “I’m looking for Y/n, sources said she was last seen here.” He handed both you and Shelby a picture.

You bite your lower lip, after 3 years they were still looking for you. “I have not.” You said spitting the words out.

“Neither have I, sorry.” Shelby added in, “But I mean could I be the girl you’re looking for.” She put on her flirty face and wrapped her hands around his arm.

With a quick jerk he ripped his arm free looking a bit disgusted, “I think I will pass on that offer.” He gazed over at you with a small smile, “If either of you see anything please let the Avengers know.” He left the room closing the door and you breathed a sigh of relief.

“I can’t believe they are still looking for her.” Shelby said in disgust.

You looked at her, “What do you mean?” even you didn’t know what was going on.

“She was taken by Hydra, saved by the Avengers only to leave the Avengers high and dry when they actually needed her. How could someone even do such a thing like that!” Shelby raged out kicking your coffee table.

“Well maybe there’s another reason why they are looking for her.” You said, “Or it’s just James looking for y/n.”

“Maybe but they should just give up it’s pointless if she wanted to be found she would've shown her face.” Shelby replied heading towards the door, “Anyways take care kiddo.” She waved before shutting the door.

____

The clock glows 6:00pm, you are prepping dinner for yourself when there is a knock on your door, groaning you drag yourself over to the door and fling it open. James is standing there again with a smirk on his face.

“You thought you could hide from me didn’t you?” James sliding a hand under your chin and lifting it up to meet your gaze.

You quietly gasp and felt your face flush, “I don’t know what your talking about.” You replied looking at the ground. Taking a step back from him to try and escape but he follows you into your apartment closing the door behind him.

“I know you do, don’t pretend.” James said he slide his metal hand around your waist pulling you closer to him. “And so do you, y/n.”

“Please stop James.” You said trying to push yourself away from him but his grip on you was tight. Wedging your arms between your chest and his you pushed as hard as you could but he wasn’t budging. You looked up into his eyes trying to plead with him, “Please stop.” it came out like a defeated whisper but it only made James want to play some more with you.

“Tell me who you really are then.” He replied in a whisper, he kissed your cheek, his lips gently found their to your mouth giving you a quick peck.

_< You’re original OC name>_“Y/N” You sighed sounding defeated.

“Good girl.” James said with a smirk giving you another kiss more deeper than the last one or the one back when you two cooked hotdogs during the lunar eclipse. “Everyone wants you back, we were worried about you even if Tony disagreed about you being there.” His voice was low and raspy like he was fighting back tears, “Steve tried to keep me from looking for you, it obviously didn’t work since I found you.”

James kissed you again, you found yourself scratching at his chest so his shirt would come off. Chuckling he pulled himself away from you pulling his shirt off plopping himself down on the couch and patting the spot next to him with a playful smirk. Shaking your head you stripped your shirt off just a black bar exposed to the cool apartment air, you ran over to him on the couch climbing onto his lap cupping his cheeks you continued on the passionate kisses. You felt him grin between the kisses as his hands reached out and touched your hips. You gasped at the cold metal touching your skin.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, doll.” James said in a low voice between the kisses. Sliding his hands up your back you quickly threw your head back, James took full advantage and latched onto your neck giving small bites and kisses while fiddling with your bra.

“James, no.” You said coming back in reality. You looked down to see yourself met with a confused looked which quickly switched to understanding.

“Alright, sorry came on a little bit strong, but so did you.” James replied kissing the tip of your nose, “But just know I missed you <y/n>”

Sitting up from his lap you held your hand out, “Doesn’t mean I should be a bad host and not offer you dinner or a place to stay for the night.” You were quick with your words and shot them out very flirty.

“How could I refuse a free meal?” James took your hand and stood up.


	2. Bittersweet Reunion(Chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I spent the day typing away at my computer and the chapter has arrived early.

You woke up trying to figure out where you were at. Slowly opening your eyes you saw you were on the couch, then you remember James dropped by an unexpectedly extended his stay. You groaned sitting up seeing your blanket was draped over your hips and your panties had full exposure to the world. You threw your head down letting out another groan before sitting up.

“I really liked that view” A voice said from the kitchen.

Turning your head you saw James in the kitchen holding a pot of fresh coffee.

“We didn't do anything did we?” You asked trying to recap last night it just felt off.

“I'm a respectable man, when she says no it means no.” He replied, “But I didn't notice you were asleep out on the couch until I go into your living room. Thought you were up before me.”

You smiled before standing up running your fingers through the tangled mop you called hair. Walking over to your bedroom you adjusted your night shirt before stepping inside and out of view. You left the door open just in case James wants to continue his conversation.

“Do they know where you're at?” You asked from the bedroom.

“They all think I went off the grid. Natasha spent the first year trying to find a trace of you but nothing really showed up.” James replied, “my question is, you left using the powers do you still have them or is it like what I was told, only able to use them while in distress?”

You stood in silence for a minute wondering if he needed to know the truth or not. “I have them.” You started, “after what happened at the tower and hearing what Tony said, I… I sought out to find Hydra… to fix me and they did”

James stormed into your room not phased that you were half naked, “What do you mean they fixed you? Are they in control?” He kept his distance and waited.

Pulling a shirt over your head you turned around “I'm in control of my own actions. I may have ruined that facility though…” a small smirked carved it’s way onto your face, “But as far as I know, the Avengers have been wrecking their facilities as well.”

James chuckled pulling you into a tight hug, “If anyone from the Avengers found out that I found you.” James started but paused, “I think I would be in trouble and you would probably be thrown into some kind of cell that would restrain your powers.”

You just laughed, “Get off me I need to put pants on.” pushing yourself away from James you bent over and picked up a stray pair on the floor. “Did you go through my drawers?”

James slipped out of the room, “No.” He shouted back you knew he was guilty.

 

___

 

A few days passed by James still stayed with you at your apartment, you lazily laid on the couch while he stood in your room making a phone call, a small breeze blew through the window causing your bedroom door to open a little bit. You tried to ignore the conversation but you couldn’t anymore.

“Where the hell have you been Barnes?” Tony shouted from the other side of the phone.

“Take a chill pill Stark.” Steve said interjecting, “Where are you exactly? We can’t trace burner phones.”

You heard James sigh, “I’m in Canada guys, I’m fine I’ve been living with my girl for the past few months.” He replied he was obviously lying but they couldn’t pick up on that.

“You went off the grid 3 years ago to find Y/N and now after those 3 years you give us a call only to say you’re living with some dumb girl?” Tony snapped back, “We need you back here at the Tower Barnes, ASAP.”

You gasped, “I AM NOT DUMB!” You shouted back hoping the phone picked up on that.

“I thought you were alone.” Steve said, “Why is the phone even on speaker?”

“It’s not on speaker she just has good hearing when it comes to things about her.” James replied, “And I was alone but it’s hot so we have the windows open.” James slammed the door shut and you heard muffled conversations.

“You found her didn’t you?” Steve said trying to sound calm.

“I did. There are things she would have to tell you but she doesn’t want to be around any of you guys, I just got her trust back.” James replied he sounded hurt.

“Bring her back to the tower for a party. She can slowly mix herself back into the scene.” Natasha said.

“And then what? Tony throws her back out on the street because she can’t control herself?” James shouted back. “We all know that’s what Tony will do again! It’s what caused her to leave the first time what makes anything seem different?”

You stormed over to the door and kicked it down, “Stop talking about situations you don’t even know about. If I recall Tony didn’t want me anywhere near the tower, so excuse me for being a liability issue on his end.” You shouted grabbing the phone away from James, you demand that they come to your apartment in Canada before slamming the phone on the ground and breaking it.

“Y/n?” James said reaching his hand out to grab your arm. The instant he touched your arm you felt everything rush out of your system and you collapsed onto the ground.

“I’m sorry James.” You mumbled out, “I can’t control my outbursts sometimes.”

“It’s okay.” He said in a low voice running his hand up and down your back. “At least you don’t turn into a green monster.”

You both laughed at that looking up at James you smiled, “You realize I’m in trouble now right?”

“How are you in trouble baby doll?” He said cupping your cheeks bringing you up to meet his gaze. “And stop calling me James, you’ve been doing that for ages. It’s cute but I’m starting to hate it now. Just call me Bucky.”

“If Steve and Natasha come out here there’s no telling who else would come along with them.” You replied, “And alright, just didn’t think I had that permission to do that.” Your cheeks flushed red as you gave him a quick kiss before standing up. “Should get ready for their arrival.”

 

___

 

It only takes less than 8 hours for Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce to arrive in the Quinjet. You and Bucky frantically rushed to clean up your apartment, you couldn’t even replace your bedroom door in enough time before there was a sudden knock on your door.

“I’ll finish hanging the door go get it.” Bucky said trying to get the door to center up on the hinges.

You glided over to the door and opened it. “Come in and excuse the mess.” You said keeping your gaze away from the 4 Avengers.

They walked in, Clint making himself at home on the couch, Steve went over to help Bucky after he let out a cry for help and Bruce raided your kitchen for coffee.

“Nice place you got here, but really, Canada? I thought you’d go back to LA.” Natasha said.

You laughed, “The thought was there but it’s a new life up here for me.” You walked over to the window pulling it open and slipping out onto the fire escape. The autumn breeze was refreshing. Natasha followed you in tow.

“How’s life been for you so far?” Natasha asked, “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

You sighed deeply looking down at the street below, “It was rough when I first left, Canada was the last place I really wanted to be but I knew you guys wouldn’t have anyway to find me up here. I was homeless for the first few months, a co-worker of mine caught on and everybody saved up to help me get this apartment. I’ve been here ever since and am just grateful that the landlord reduced my leasing fee to half of what it normally is.”

“That was nice of them to do that for you.” Natasha replied giving you a small squeeze on your shoulder. “You changed your overall appearance I wonder how Bucky figured it out.”

“Probably my accent.” You said laughing.

Natasha just smirked before another voice rang in from behind.

“You gals want anything to drink?” Steve said holding out to beers, Bucky followed behind in tow.

“Party on the fire escape I guess.” You said laughing at yourself taking the drink from Steve.

Bucky sat next to you wrapping an arm around your waist and pulled you close. “You don’t need that man drink.” He said swiping your beer away. “Does Stark…”

“He doesn’t. I’m waiting for that phon-” Steve started but was cut off with his phone ringing, “Speak of the devil.”

“Hey Stark, what can I do for you?” Steve tried to play off innocent.

“The hell you doing up in Canada?” He sounded angry.

“Mini vacation with Clint, Nat, Bruce, and myself. Why?” Steve replied, he looked nervous.

“Oh no worries.” Tony replied. Everyone was distracted by the hum of an engine, “Just wish you were honest.” Ironman was flying in front of the four of you.

Your head went into your palms, defeated.

“You found Barnes and the idiot he ran off with.” Tony started, “Congrats now then why would you have to go behind my back just for this reunion?”

Bucky held you tightly hoping you would react, but you simply slipped out of his grip and entered your apartment through the window.

“Get back to the tower now.” Tony demanded at the 4 of them, “That includes Bruce, Clint, and the girl.”

You bit your lip he said ‘the girl’ with so much hate. Walking into your room you started packing up clothes in a backpack. Walking into your closet you threw it open and grabbed some of your dresses and shoes as well.

“You don’t have to go you know.” Bucky said standing in your door way, “Knowing you though…”

You dropped your gaze, “Guilty” You said in a low voice.

“He doesn’t know you, like we all know you.” Bucky said grabbing onto your shoulders giving you a reassuring smile. “Remember who you are _< your fake o/c name>_Y/n.”

You smiled back it was a new start for you. Maybe you could give this a chance. “Okay.” You said hugging Bucky tightly. “Let’s go.”


	3. What's to come

So I haven't posted another chapter in a while, my bad but I have been quite busy with my own personal life. I kept re-typing the next chapter so many times that I decided to break it up :D

Chapter 3 will be in 2 parts, one where you escape, and one where you just accept your fate. Both will add up to chapter 4 so there's no reason to get curious. I'm hoping to get one of them up by tonight.

THANKS :D

-giatari♥

**Author's Note:**

> Next update 9/17  
> May be delayed I almost fainted at my riding lessons twice today(once getting off the horse and once walking back to my car). I overheated myself and I can still feel it lingering on in my system even with a fan blowing on me. Any delays would be just by a day so no worries. I've been keeping myself hydrated as well so no panic over me :D


End file.
